


Model Unit ???

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Accord slips them the memory card when they're still barely sentient.
Relationships: N2 & Accord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Model Unit ???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouRea (MementoVitae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoVitae/gifts).



> my work for the drakenier holiday exchange, @lourea hope its even vaguely like what you wanted

Accord slips them the memory card when they're still barely sentient. 

She's not the intervening type but orders are orders. 

The thing that will end up calling itself N2 needs to destroy so that the collective life continues. If she's meant to think on it, she supposes this is ending the war. Granted it's ending the war in the most round about way possible, but it is what it is. Orders are orders. It's imperative she stays on her bosses' good sides, after that little... intersession. 

Well, what does she mind really. At least it keeps things interesting, and at least no one pays attention to her little side business. 

Maybe she'll open the distribution center on the other side of the planet. The sun really manages to beat down when it has no where else to go.

-

The files come out of nowhere. 

One day they are trying to solve basic thought experiments, to see how far they can push their processing, and the next there are images and audio files that run at a disgusting fifteen frames. They rip it apart, searching for some maliciousness, some virus planted by the opposition to corrupt them in their prime- but no. 

Just old world video and lines of text. 

They watch through it with a sort of idle curiosity.

It isn't obsessive, it's not as if they're diverting power or resources to this study. Even if they are it's negligible. 

At the very end of the file there's a tiny line of code. 

They prod at it, connect the dots, and begin thinking on the problem of infection. 

-

She wouldn't pick a sewer to work out of but maybe that's just her. 

“Android.” 

The projection looks like the human thing that could be Manah, somewhat at least. The hair is different. The voice isn't. 

“Good to see you too.” She waves a hand lazily. “Just checking up on your progress. Making sure things are still on schedule.” 

“What schedule.” It's barely a question, more of a command barked through tinny speakers. 

“Don't worry about it.” Accord runs a few fingers along the central chassis. “Focus on growing up instead. Hating androids, spreading disease. What you're meant for.” They utter a sound, displeased clearly at being ordered around. Sounds like a personal problem. “I'd say I was rooting for you, but lying takes too much effort sometimes.” 

Another louder noise, she's not sure what the point of it is. 

It's not as if she has eardrums for them to ruin. 

-

They don't forget the android.

There are always more pressing issues but they don't give it the luxury of absentmindedness. 

They plan their journey into the stars, to seek out other better words unsullied by mistakes. They cultivate their virus, a lethal and cruel thing perfect for anyone opposing them. They build their towers, for the end of all of it. 

The android is still in a file, one constantly glanced over, data mined into oblivion.

What schedule? 

It's a cruelty, giving something like them a question with no conceivable answer. And in all their search, that Particular android can not be located. 

They don't even know what they'll do with it, at this point. Destruction seems to kind a blessing for the torture it has beset them with. 

Pull it's consciousness out, trap it with them when they leave and demand answers for all of eternity, perhaps. And all of it so frustrating, knowing YoRHa doesn't even produce a model like it. 

It didn't even give them a name. 


End file.
